Poke
by TheDarkestCon
Summary: After the death of his beloved in the shuttle crash Sunstreaker will never be the same again. Until one day... He was attacked. By nothing. His life will never be the same again. And it all started... By that single Poke.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue |Poke|

"No NO! What do you mean?_** WHAT**__ DO YOU MEAN YOU PIECE OF FRAG!"_

My servo shook and my optics quivered coolant threatened to spill but I held it back. Furry boiled over like an uncontrollable machine.

My servos dug into the mech infront. Lifting him from the neck cables and slamming him onto the wall. The mechs around me blurred out. All the shouts and commands totally drowned out of my audio receptors. I ignored the bots feeble attempts to free himself or the nudging feeling to stop from the bond I shared with my brother. In fact I slammed it down placing blocks after blocks against it.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S _DEAD_?"

"He... They all... The shuttle crashed... I.. I did nothing! Please... t-the cons... Got there first!" He struggled to intake his vents heaved and engines spluttered as I pressed down on his venerable cables adding pressure.

"Why? **WHY!**"

A flash of red knocked me off my shaking pedes and my servos released Smokescreen sending him tumbling on the ground.

Sideswipe stood over me. Optics fixed on me. Anger and frustration flowing through the bond almost drowning me.

I couldn't breathe. Couldn't talk. Couldn't move. Just stared into my brother's optics.

Pain, sorrow, anguish... All rolled in like an uncontrollable wave.

"It's over!" He was close to screaming in my faceplate.

"You can't bring him back."

_"He's dead."_

_"Gone. Spark extinguished!"_

The voices taunted me. Over and over and over. Repeating itself.

Repeating the truth.  
>The inevitable truth.<p>

My optics blurred and time seemed to slow down as Sideswipe held me in his arms.

My mouth mouthed a single word

_'Why?'_

Full of anguish.

My screams that echoed my soul

Full of grief.

My fist pounded on the wall till it started to bleed.

Full of sorrow.

Sides said nothing. No words could mend my broken spark.

As infront of me was the photographic evidence of the Autobot's casualty list.

A broken crashed Autobot shuttle.  
>Four bodies laid there.<p>

Unmoving.

_Minibot: Brawn_

.

_Weapon specialist: Ironhide_  
><em>.<em>

.  
><em>Tactician Commander SIC: Prowl<em>

.

_Chief Medical Officer: Ratchet_  
><em>.<em>

.

I felt something inside of me snap as I tore my gaze away and staggered away from the gathering mechs.

My knees buckled

My emotionless demure dissolved.

My form shook violently with angst.

My optic overflowed with coolant.

I cried.

But it couldn't bring them back.

A/N  
>So welcome to the story |Poke| I'm writing as Sunstreaker if you still haven figured it out. This is sent after the 1986 movie. Ugh Hasbro sucks for killing off all our well loved characters! This is my very second attempt on writing fictions so no flames please! The next chappie would come soon! Stay tuned!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1|Poke|

*_Poke*_

"Ugh stop."

*_Poke*_

"Sides... frag off I'm in no mood today."

I toss in my berth as the prodding on the lower bunk continued.

"Aww don't be like that Sunny. I'm just bored..."

"You WILL stop or I'll flip this entire bunk onto your helm." I snarl.

"Fine. I'll be in Bluestreak's quarter on deck 4 since you don't seem to appreciate my company."

My red twin jumped off his bunk and left the room. Muttering something about hot helmed and anger issues.

The door slammed and all was quiet.

_Silence_

Good, I liked it that way. With a vent equivalent to a sigh I lay on my servos. Helm on the warm metal. But I couldn't recharge. There was just something missing.

It was four Astrocycles after the attack on Autobot city. Rodimus and his crew had returned to Cybertron via the abandoned spacebridge for materials and supplies leaving a skeleton crew behind consisting of Blaster, his cassettebots, Jazz, Bluestreak, Red Alert, Sideswipe and I.

But I just couldn't forget.

The memory of the devastation.

The destruction.

The deaths.

I rebooted my CPU trying to erase the memory of my dead comrades. My friends. My brethren.

There would be no more Optimus Prime leading.

Gone was the annoying Huffer

Gone was the minibot with the magnetic abilities Windcharger

Gone was the small but strong Brawn

Gone was the friendly inventor and engineer Wheeljack

Gone was the strict by-the-book Prowl

Gone was the gun-loving Ironhide

And gone was the Hatchet.

There was no more wretch-throwing or curses in the Medbay.

Forever.

I never realised how much I treasured and loved my friend's presence.

Till now.

It was as though there was a missing part of my spark. An empty space in the laser core that could never be replaced.

Rodimus could never replace Optimus.

Wheelie could never replace the three minibots

Ultra Magnus could never replace Prowl

Springer could never replace Ironhide

Perceptor could never replace Wheeljack

And First Aid could **NEVER** fill up Ratchet's pedesteps.

The grey chassis' lying there.

Broken

Twisted

Smashed beyond repair.

Optics blank and lifeless

Lazer core exposed and sparkless

Just one word.

**_D.E.A.D _**

No the scene of the friend dying after dying would never leave my processor. It just scarred me.

Too much. _Too much. _

Ironic if you asked me but I actually missed the old times when they used to be online.

Rushing into battle as loyal front liners to protect Optimus. Ratchet screaming at Sideswipe and I when we stayed too long mingling around his domain. Getting 'clonged' on the helm with his famous wretch of doom after fragging him off. Laughing and running down the hallways after pulling a prank on Ironhide. Escaping from his wrath only to end up in the brig by Prowl pulling then there by the scruff bars...

I laid like this for almost an entire cycle. Slowly I offlined my optics gently lulling myself into a deep recharge.

I just wanted to get away from reality. They say you should hold on to hope. Yet it was still pain. Even in the word 'hope' itself.

Hold

On

Pain

Ends

There was not much to hold on right now. Ratchet was gone. Most of my old comrades. My best friend Bluestreak fell into depression. And my brother just decided he was more important than his own twin.

A snarl escaped my lip components.

Who cares? There was no one in this fragging pit-spawn of a mud ball planet that cared anymore.

Where was the effort they say. Yes the the effort was screaming bloody murder in all their faceplates. But no. I remained unheard.

Unseen.

Ignored.

_Alone_.

Just like me now.

Well it was my off-shift and Red Alert wasn't exactly a Prowl that would stomp into my quarters. So I could just stay here and dream. Dream of escaping this torturous world and maybe waking up in the well of Alspar-

*_poke_*

I let out an exasperated groan as something prodded my back again.

"Sides if you don't stop this instant someone is going to get seriously scrapped."

*_poke_*

Primus! That is it!

"Frag you!"

With a growl I pull myself to seating position and duck my helm to the lower berth, wanting to give my obnoxious twin a piece of my processor...

...only to find it empty.

There was no one in the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2|Poke|

**A/N **

**Sorry I wanted to write a flashback first before going back to reality. As Ultra Magnus would say 'I can't deal with this now!'**

|Flashback|

"Ugh if you have nothing else to do other than annoy the frag out of me then get OUT!"

Ratchet jabbed at the Medbay's exit with a servo. The other wielding a wrench tapping it against the wall with his cliche agitated face.

"Yessir! I'll *duck* be on my way!"

I jumped out to avoid the second flying wrench to my helm. The door slamming behind me.

A sigh escaped my lip components. Oh well there went my chance on telling Ratchet how I felt about him. I couldn't help but smile each time the medic entered the rec-room. Or when I bump into him walking along the hallways.

Ratchet was special and I wanted to get to know him... More.

Sideswipe used to tease me about it. My crush. On a medic? Whatever he'll never notice me. That's why I came up with a prank. To get him to notice me. Feel my presence.

Maybe I overdid it sometimes but who the slag cared.

Ratchet seemed to enjoy my presence. Minusing the pranks that I pull. I see the smile tugging across his faceplate every night when I come to deliver his much needed energon share that he had so nicely forgotten.

Yeah he screams and yells... And yells and screams but as Bluestreak had said. 'The more he exerts his voice box, the more he cares.' Besides I didn't mind. No not at all!

Ratchet had saved Sideswipe and I as many times as the stars in the sky.

Well we knew the risk of being Optimus' frontliners. But Ratchet would take extra care of us. He might be a big fierce 'grizzly bear' as humans say on the outside but he had a spark of gold hidden deep in his lazer core.

If only I could get into his medbay without getting whacked on the helm by his wrench. Or chased out of his domain like a fool...

_*WAMP*_

Slaggit! I staggered back clutching my helm as I glared at the bot infront of me.

"Dude! Watch where you fragging put your fat af-" I stopped short.

The SIC was sprawled on the Ark's floor. My superior bulky armor literally threw him off me. Wincing I took two steps back. Debating if I should help or not.

"Oh... Hey Prowl... Umm.. sorry."

I gulped as a casual servo reached and scratched the back of my neck wires.

Prowl shook his helm. Waving off the apology or more like not caring about my apology as he picked himself ungraciously off the floor. Doorwings held stiffly in an upward 'v' position he narrowed his optics at me.

"Sunstreaker I had recent reports that someone had glued all of Red Alert's equipment onto his table. Data pads and all." The former Pracian vented in frustration.

"He nearly had a glitch attack. Do you want Ratchet to be defragging his processor all day?"

Slaggit! How did he manage to trace back to me? No way was I about to let Ratchet frazzle on that crazed Security Director!

"No sir I'll fix this problem immediately."

"Good I'll see that you do so."

I tried not to growl as the Datsun started writing into a datapad.

Oh snap that only ment...

"Sunstreaker you are now assigned to 24 hours of surveillance duty at the security monitors of Telaatram 1 whist Red take a good break from the screen."

Prowl checked his internal chronometer. And I sworn I saw the normal stoic SIC grin.

"Oh it's 2100 so you have exactly 3 hours before your shift starts. You wouldn't want to be late because Red Alert would definitely fritz out about the lack of security and all that jazz..."

I had to reboot my audios and my optics. Making sure it was the real Prowl I was seeing. Well... He just talked slang! And cracked a joke! Prowl... I never knew the two words existed in his databanks!

Oh Primus he was actually enjoying this!

Son of a _glitch_! That freakin SIC had been literally ticketing me or sending me to the brig almost every Cycle!

Trying not to hiss in pure annoyance I snatched the datapad and spun around, ignoring the SIC's smirk and snigger.

Ugh if only there was no Prowl. Life would be SO much more simpler.

I headed off to my quarter. Must as well spend my last three hours meaningfully... only to bump into three minibots blocking my way.

My pissed off meter was going way of the scale now.

"What do _YOU_ want now midgets?"

Brawn cracked his knuckles as Huffer curled his lip components into a snarl.

"What did you call us?"

"Are your audios malfunctioning? I said move aside MIDGETS!"

"Oh he's just ASKING for it ain't he Windcharger."

"Uh huh. He would look like a piece of shredded cheese when we're done with him!" Huffer gritted his dentals and nodded to Windcharger.

"Bring it on!" I smirked and pounced.

This ought to be fun. Punishments later I'll make this worth it!

*break*

Well that did no good at all. It needed Prowl, Ironhide, Jazz and Wheeljack and they nearly had to call Optimus to rip us apart. I had to admit.

Brawn, Huffer and Windcharger made a good team!

"Second time in my Medbay... really Sunstreaker. One more time and I'll reformat you into a toaster! Primus above STOP twitching Windcharger! Do you want to undo the dressing on your shoulder. Ugh! Brawn! Get your aft back here! I'm not done with you... Fragging youngsters don't you have anything else to do then fight like a bunch of maniacs..." Ratchet rambled on and on and on.

I sat quietly on the same berth I was on just 3 cycles ago. Just staring up at the ceiling blocking out Huffer's annoying squeals and 'Chargers complains.

If only they cease to exist. Slag you Primus for creating them!

The three minibots were soon discharged and sent immediately to Prowl's office. That strict-to-the-book commander was just going to chew their audios off again.

So I was just left with Ratchet. He picked up his lazer scaple and started working on my neglected wounds. Non of us talked. We just listened to each other's spark beats. Then Ratchet spoke up.

"Sunstreaker you've got to stop fighting among yourselves. There are bigger issues that stand in our way at this point.

I remained silent.

The medic took a long quivering intake. Optics clouding.

"Look. In a couple of solar cycles Optimus is assigning Prowl, Ironide, Brawn and I back to Cybertron. We need more supplies and energon. There would be little left to protect the Ark with."

"I may be staying there for good... I might be returning. But all the same I'll miss this place."

My optics widened in surprise. Slag! Their going to leave? "Is Optimus going back too?"

"Yeah it's part of the transfer. But then new bots would be coming down. Ultra Magnus, Kup, Springer, Hot Rod... Oh and maybe some femmes I'm not too sure."

I clenched my digits tightly. I shook of Ratchet's work and clutched his servo in my own.

This might be the only chance I'll get to finally tell Ratchet how I feel about him!

"You better come back to visit. I don't care if the rest doesn't but you better come back! Wheeljack might blow himself up and it might be unreparable! Or there might be a Decepticon ambush and then you're not here and somebody migh-"

Ratchet placed a gentle servo on my lip component. His servos crawled up my backstrut to embrace me in a tight hug.

"Chillax Sunny of course! We will borrow a shuttle and my team would come down to Autobot city once everything on Cybertron's cleared."

I vently hesitantly as if the air was suddenly stuck in my pipes.

"But what... What if something happens to you ? What if Decepticons come... What if..-_OOFFF_."

My optics almost popped out of its socket. CPU whirling like a army of cons had hit it. Never in my life cycle did I expect this to happen!

Ratchet pressed his lips on mine. Claiming it and accepting it. His glossa entered and explored my mouth inviting me to do the same. His arms wrapped around my chassis.

For the first time. In a long time.

I relaxed.

Love radiating off the both of us. I held his warm chassis close to my own. Feeling his precious spark beating rhythmically. My servos sliding up along his neck cables... To his beautiful helm as I crossed my digits behind it. The kiss deepened and it send a shuddered down my back.

So he did feel the same way about me. All this while! My spark swelled in pure happiness. Fluttering and hammering onto my chassis.

He loves me. He really do!

I offline my optics as our cooling fans clicked on in synth. I pushed Ratchet onto the berth ignoring my wounds. Our lips parted as I onlined my blue optics only to stare right into the medic's.

Oh what beautiful unique optics he had! It had a perfect mixture of pale azure and aqua. I smiled.

A real smile as he stroked my yellow armor softly making my engines purr in protest. My digits caressed his chevron playfully as he laughed pushing me away.

Our breaths came in short stuttering vents as intakes struggled to keep up.

Finally, I caught my vent.

"Promise?" I prompted resting my helm on his shoulder. Tickling his backstrut.

Ratchet vented slowly and held the sides of my helm. Pressing his own so it rested on mine.

"Always my love. I'll never leave you. Even if it takes a million light cycles I'll always return here to earth."

"Back to you."

My optics shuttered as he closed them gently. Only with the tenderness of a medic and lover.

"I'll be waiting Ratch."

|End of Flashback|


	4. Chapter 4

|Poke| 3

Chapter 3

A/N

Okay back to where we left off on Chapter 1..

...

There was nobot. The berth was empty. By the alspark! I felt something cold run down my backstrut as I gazed around my quarter. Swallowing I crawl off my bunk and hesitantly touched my brother's berth.

Maybe there was someone playing a prank and hinding in this room. Yes maybe it was Mirage and his stupid invisibility generator.

"Slaggit Mirage you can come out now!"

Silence. I gritted my dentals in semi frustration.

"You better get the frag visible again or you'll be sorry!"

The silence was almost deafening. Slowly I reached my didgits over the smooth metallic berth surface. It was cold. The last bot who used it was Sideswipe who I chased out half a cycle ago.

I felt the fear now. I could sense something admiss.

I could heard the beat of my spark thumping louder and louder against my chassis.

Oh Primus!

I could feel someone or something looking at me.

Suddenly my room didn't feel safe. Who was I kidding? I've been living my life on earth in this quarter. On deck 3.

Beside me was Brawn's quarters. Across Windcharger and Beachcomber's. The rec-room was on the same floor. So was the Medbay and Prowl's office.

A sickening thought struck my CPU.

Beachcomber was the only onlined bot but was on Cybertron with the rest of the crew. FirstAid with him as well. Sideswipe was with Bluestreak. That ment that I was all alone on the deck.

With the company of nobot.

But then. Why did I get a feeling that I wasn't alone?

_Don't get all superstitious Sunstreaker_ I mentally scolded myself. As I went to open the door of my quarter. I need fresh air to circulate my internal processor.

My digits pressed against the code unlocking it. *click*

**Access denied.**

Wait what?

My energon in my veins froze as I tried my codes again

**Access denied.**

"Oh frag frag frag..." My digits fumbled with the code in vain. My spark beat faster.

I felt an unknown presence in my mids. I spun around sweepingly optics around my room. My shadow doing the same. Venting heavily my cooling fans clicked on to cool my soon-to-be overheated body.

The four walls were pressing onto my back. It was as if Devastator, Burticus, Menasor and Predaking had their pedes pressed down on me. Silence. Silence. Silence.

I jabbed at the passcode. Begging praying begging praying.

**Access denied.**

I couldn't take it anymore. Shadows danced on the four orange walls sparking my intensity of fear. I heard the whisper of death hushing, whispering, hissing the voice of death in my audio receptors. A warm breath of a vent behind my shoulder.

I screamed.

Something whipped against my shoulder blades sending me flying to the door. My helm impacted the metal surface as I shrieked in terror.

"Sunstreaker."

It moaned. The shadow loomed forward. Voice dry with static but dripping with venom.

The pede steps were clear. Crystal clear.

It came closer. Closer...

"LET ME OUT!" My fist banging the door. My survival instinct struck in. All the combat skills I had learnt in the gladiatorial pits just jumped in. My spark beat was accompanied by the form behind.

_*Thud-dum. Thud-dum*_

No. No. NO!

With a hiss of strength I slammed the door open. My servos leaking from the glass that shattered in its wake.

I did not care.

I did not care for a Slag in this world.

I had to get away from It.

From It that was running behind me!

The lights in the hallways started flickering. Like a dying Autobot's optics, heaving its last vent of air. Death. Death was coming. I could literally feel it's vents vaguely and roughly.

And then the light's flamed gave out. I was thrown into darkness.

With only my optics to guide me.

"Sideswipe!" I screamed into the shadows that threatened to swallow me.

A shriek of fear ripped through the base. Echoing in my audios. I sworn I saw shuffling of pedes before all was quiet. It sounded... It sounded...

Like a soul dying.

/SIDESWIPE!/ I yowled though my twin's bond. This was worse than getting thrown into the brig or doing night duty. This was unimaginably worse than getting interrogated by Vortex.

I couldn't even match the situation I was in to anything that I've been though.

_**"You will run..."**_

It moaned from behind. Its scratchy voice creeping into my circuits echoing the empty hallways.

**_"But I'll find you..."_**

Waves of tremors shocked my body. I squeezed my optics shut. Trying to block out the horror.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

A short static sound resembling a laugh echoed down the hallway.

And suddenly it was right behind me.

**_"...and I'll kill you in your recharge..."_**

I cried out. For Sideswipe. For Bluestreak. For literally anyone.

But there was no one.

No one but It and myself shivering in the darkness.

**"Your spark will be mine Sunstreaker!"**

The ominous voice of impending doom etched even closer. The ragged intake of rusted valves hissing and growling in my wake.

I stopped running. It was as if every cog in my system had crashed. I froze. Exhausted.

It creeped closer. Wrapping it's ghostly presence around my turgid one. I felt it touch me. I felt it feed off my fear. I felt is curl Its servos around my chassis.

I could not move.

Immobilised by the external force that held attracted to my life giving energy...

Sucking it up

Sucking it dry...

.

.

.

"YOU good for nothing fragger!" A large pede struck It in Its face. The deathly grip released I stumbled back blindly.

A faint servo grabbed my own as my saviour heaved me up to my pedes ushering me to run.

"Don't look back! Just keep on going! Follow my pedsteps."

The gentle reassuring voice rushed past my audio receptors.

One that I've heard many many many times.

He swerved sharply to the right. Then into a room. He could see perfectly whist I stumbled like an idiot.

Suddenly my limbs lost power as I slumped onto the ground. The same ghostly servo held me close and laid me on a nearby berth, muttering curses and swears. Both in Cybertronion and English. My spark started hammering against my lazer core as the invisible form started attaching different tubes into my arm.

"Calm down Sunny or I'll have to offline your systems! You entire form is shaking and you are suffering from mass displacement trama. It would do no good for you."

That voice. It was echoish it seemed far away. But it was unmistakable. Unknowingly I was trembling. Shaking to be exact. The form pressed closed to me. Suddenly a pair of blue optics lit up behind me. His silhouette moved in the dim-lighted room as he fumbled for a power source.

The light grew brighter as I rebooted my optics. Straining it into slits to see my saviour.

Red and white.

Red cherry servos.

Grey chevron.

A pair of medical crosses

A little smirk on his faceplate.

He virtualised In front of Sunstreaker.

In all his form and glory.

My systems lurched forward. Slack-jawed.

It wasn't possible.

But.

There He was...

**Does not compute.**

**System offline.**

I fell back into a state of shock right into medical stasis as He rushed forward to catch me in his red servos.

A/n So anyone going to guess who the bot is? Or is it too onvious? XD


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4|Poke|

A/n. I had a little writers block and decided to follow up on another part of this story before I figure out how to complete Sunstreaker's. Soooo this is Sideswipe and Bluestreak's part of the story. Note: Only Red Alert, Jazz, Trailbreaker and Blaster are present in the city at the moment. The rest are on Cybertron.

"Pit-fragging spawn of a brother ugh!"

I stomped down the hall angrily cussing and swearing under my vent.

Fine if Sunstreaker didn't want me then I'll find someone who cares about my presence.

Like Bluestreak for instance. He was literally in stasis for Megacycles unable to recharge or consume energon properly after he was notified of Prowl's death.

The poor former Sharpshooter had his snipper gun confiscated by Ultra Magnus after an attempt to end his life with it. And yeah I thought O'l Prowler was bad. This unofficial SIC that the new Prime made was ten fold worse.

Rules.

Regulations.

Duty.

Training.

And over and over again.

At lease Mr black-and-white-with-no-emotion had MORE feelings and was BETTER in comparison with that commander! Prowl might be 'emotionless' on the outside but gentle and caring on the inside.

Very little have seen his other side. The unstoic, uncold self. He actually thinks of the troops. It was just hidden deep down in his lazer core. In fact that's what my bro said about the Hatchet too.

And I respected both of them. And maybe a little more.

Sunny told me about the time he bumped into Prowl along the corridors and got ticketed for sticking Red Alert's stuff onto the table top. His punishment was 24hours of monitor duty.

When we played another prank on The same bot two weeks after the attack on Autobot city, you know to lift the sprits of the base, the city commander gave us 2 days of monitor duty. TWO days. I almost went stir-crazy.

Considering that they were always the ones dragging me into the brig or flying a wretch at my helm it was quite an achievement!

But now it was always 'sir' this and 'sir' that. Ugh go frag yourself! SIR.

Prowl doesn't ask for that.

In fact all he asked is that we give him basic respect and he will return you with the same amount.

I grew to admire him. The way he could have a stoic posture but radiated kindness. Or his blue optics. Though icy blue held understanding. I played more pranks. Only to make his loosen out. He was just so worried about everything all the time! He wasn't Prime! He couldn't always be perfect.

But he will always be perfect to me.

I vented wistfully as I trailed my digits across the orange walls. Unknowingly I've stopped right outside his office. Well my quarter shared with Sunstreaker's was allocated on the same level as Prowl's office, Ratchet's Medbay and Wheeljack's lab together with a few other quarters belonging to Beachcomber Huffer Windcharger and Brawn. No one was allowed in their premises the day they returned to the Well.

As much as I wanted to go in and at least help to tidy up their former quarters or arrange the fallen's furniture I felt that it was best to leave it as it was. Only with the exception of Perceptor and FirstAid who were the new engineer and CMO respectively. The three minibots, Prowl, Wheeljack and Ironhide's quarters remained locked. FirstAid couldn't bring himself together to enter his former mentor's room to see if there were any medical supplies so it was locked too. Same for Jazz and Bluestreak. There was a week of morning for our lost comrads. The Cons never took a step on Earth or Cybertron so it was at lease not interrupted.

But it was not the same without the others.

Rodimus could never replace Optimus. Primus! He was barley a darned warrior!

Wheelie could never replace the three minibots. For once I couldn't tell what that orange pumpkin was blabbing about half of the time.

Springer could never replace Ironhide. That green triple changer? Plueaseeee.

Perceptor could never replace Wheeljack. No never.

First Aid could never take over as CMO. That was pretty much obvious.

And as much as Prowl made my life a hell when he was alive...

I still preferred the doorwinger than the blue fragger!

Prowl understood.

He always did.

My didgits clenched into a fist as I blashed it harshly against the locked doors of the former tacticians office.

Why did they have to die?

They did nothing wrong!

It was just.

Unfair.

Fraggingly unfair.

They didn't deserve to offline like that.

Not Prowl

Not Prime

Not Ratchet

Not any of them.

And Prowl didn't even tell me his reason of action when we were outside the medbay not too long ago.

But it is too late to ask.

Said bot is dead.

Why did I feel that my spark became two times heavier?

Well life was a harsh and cruel.

It could give a breathe of new life.

Or snatch it away in a blink of an optic.

I didn't let FirstAid lay a digit on my wounds. Not did I listen to Rodimus' Bitch Ultra Maggot.

I don't trust them.

Any of them for that matter.

In fact it the only once who had touched me- both interior and exterior- wounds, buffing and all were only Sunny, myself, Bluestreak and Ratchet. And Prowl if you included dragging my scruffbars across the hall. Or maybe that day where I was injured..

Ok nevermind.

Even my bro allowed the Hatchet to TOUCH his new finish and shinny hood. It was Sunstreaker who would bring the medic energon cubes daily. It was Sunstreaker who dragged the medic to his quarter everytime he overworked.

And it was Sunstreaker who gave him the first kiss.

I remembered how elated he was. Slamming into our quarter. Giggling madly chanting. "It's mutual! IT MUTUAL!" I knew what he meant. I knew the competition he was in. Competing for Ratchet over Ironhide and loads other mechs that would gladly frag our medic senseless.

But in the end Sunstreaker came out triumphant.

As time pass... The Solarcycles (weeks) before Optimus assign the group with Prowl, Ironhide, Brawn and Ratchet back to Cybertron for a mission, the two became closer. Especially after he killed Astrotrain after the cons attempt to kill his lover. I felt Sunny's joy flowing and completely engulfing the bond. My brother was happy. After Eons of war he had finally found his chosen one.

And I respected it. Warmly with all my spark.

They would've done it.

Bonded.

To stay together forever. With one full spark thumping in synth.

But the words tumbled out. Such cruelly it was painful.

_Fate rarely calls upon us at the moment of our choosing. _

It was fate that pulled two of the most unexpected mechs together. And the same fate that separated them forever.

The words echoed in my helm as my processor whisked back to the Orn the battle happened. I flung myself over my brother in a last ditch attempt to stop him from mauling Smokescreen apart. Not like he was any better himself. The crazed look in his optics. The sorrow flooding through the bond.

Over and over. Repeatedly again and again. And for the first time.

Sunstreaker cried.

My tough, Dangerous, Sparkless, Jet Judo-ing bro cried.

His spark shattering wails was like a very soul dying.

His soul dying.

Cause right next to the screen was four dead Autobots.

I do not wish to specify.

It just hurts so badly to think that they were just gone. In. A. Shutter. Of. An. Optic.

But it was harsher for my bro.

The past was locked behind.

The pain along with it.

And the present overtook it under its pedesteps.

He locked me out of the special bond we shared as split-spark twins. He shut anyone and everyone that talked to him or entered his quarters. For Megacycles he remained.

Cold.

Stoic.

Miserable.

It was eating him from the inside out.

He would walk aimlessly through the corridors. Optics glazed. Servos clawing invisible foes. He would go into the medbay. Again and again. Calling for Ratchet but only for First Aid to appear.

He was utterly utterly lost.

And to top it all off.

I couldn't even do anything about it.

"Frag this war!" I threw my servos in the air in a desperate vent of frustration. All my anger for my brother over the squabble we had earlier drained as I found myself outside Bluestreak's quarter.

"Huh strange did I just walk up 2 decks without knowing?" I half-muttered half- thought as I struck gently against the metal door.

"Blue it's Sideswipe can I come in?"

No response.

Panic rouse in me as I quickly override the code and stepped quietly in.

"Blue you in her- oh."

I sagged my shoulders in relief. Bluestreak was lying on his quarter. Optics dim doorwings at the side, clutching something against his chassis. Sound in recharge.

I crept nearer. Not wanting to disturb him.

Wait. His optics were half onlined. Glazed. Unfocused.

He was not recharging.

With my presence surrounding the room the former sharpshooter did not make a sound. He just stared deep at the luminous green pad.

And stared.

I narrowed my optics and tapped my friend on the shoulder gently. It was as if he was in a trance.

"Hey buddy you alright?"

My optics darted to the datapad he was gripping so tightly in his servos. Then an unusual sound emitted from his vocalizer as if he was trying to say something but it was stuck in mid-vent. Slowly I bent down to see the pad.

I heard a small whimper as Blue shakily placed the pad next to his spark and stared into space. A sorrowfully soft choke and spluttered as he tried to control his coolant that was threatening to over throw his flow gates. But it gave way. Coolant ran down his cheeks and faceplate. His lip components mouthed a single word.

"Pr..Prowl!"

My spark lurched forward as my jaw hit the ground. Optics widened in utter disbelieve.

It was... It was

"Oh Primus!"

I grabbed the datapad from Bluestreak's strong grip.

_Dearest Blue,_

_I wished for better circumstances to say this but it's not possible right now. I'm sincerely sorry I left you like that. I wasn't powerful enough to stop Megatron. Wasn't strong enough to press on the attack. Wasn't good enough to escape death..._

_ If only I was faster. If only my battle simulator and logic circuitry had been quicker to analyze the situation we were in. Where to strike. Whom to attack... I would be here in your presence now._

_I failed all of you. Optimus, Ironhide, Jazz... and you. _

_Blue words cannot describe how sorry I am and how fragging stupid I feel now. If I knew this would occur I would've went against all orders to go. _

_But things change. And You and I both know... Bots come and go. If you don't adapt. You'll rust. It will eat inside you. Devouring every circuit. Destroy the life that you once posses. The liveliness the happiness you seem to emit every single Orn. _

_Please Bluestreak. For my sake. Don't let that happen to you. I don't want to see a sorrowing bot snapping at his comrades. Locking himself out of this world. Life has to go on. With or without me by your side. It seems so selfish of me but I wished I didn't have to leave. I wish I could've spent more time with the other Autobots instead of working 24/7. I regret not attending parties... The chatter and gossip in the rec-rooms... I miss it. All of it. _

_Now I found out the reasons behind the twin's pranks. It was to get me and my stoic aft out of the office. He knew... I knew. We both did. _

_Well I have my ways figuring it out. Tell him. If I was here now. I would've thanked him. I would've have missed his presence. And maybe I could tell him. Maybe how I felt about him. _

_But I guess it's too late huh. Could you tell this to Sideswipe? Yes these lines bellow. _

_But it is specially dedicated to you Blue. _

_Though now we may be far apart. _

_I'll always be with you._

_Whether physically or in spirit. _

_I'll always be at your side._

_Constantly guiding and doing all I can to help you. _

_Your greater than you believe. Stronger than you seem. And smarter than you think. _

_Believe in yourself. Show yourself and prove that you are more than that._

_I'm proud of you Blue._

_I'm thankful for you Sideswipe. Tell him that I never regretted that day._

_Blue hold on to them okay? Your friends. Your companions. But never lose hope. Because at the end of the day that's all you'll have left. _

_Hope._

_Love you as a friend. You too Sides. _

_Always forever shall it remain in my spark. _

_The precious memories._

_~Prowl._

The datapad dropped with a bang as I felt my knees buckle. A small second screen popped up at the left corner.

_And Bluestreak... I have a spare snipper gun under my desk. Go and retrieve what rightfully belongs to you. Never end your life in that way. It's not worth it. Cherish your life always._

The words handwritten one the datapad scorched like flames in my helm. My throat was dry as if there was a sudden shortage of lubricants flowing down.

**_Prowl_**. His name filled my processor. Engulfing me. I finally felt the pain.

Then it dawned on me that there was someone else crying in the room other than the ball of grey on the berth.

It was me.

A/N

Honestly I cried whist reading this. Another else did?

Please leave a review?


	6. Chapter 6

|Poke| 6

A/n I'm so sorry for the wait! Ugh I'm currently finalizing Chapter 7 and 8

I decided to add Bluestreak's POV

|•| Will be a division of the POV. I dislike using the bold point where it states oh Bluestreak's POV whatsoever. It will not be confusing but if it is it's alright to feedback. I'm not as 'dark' or evil as I seem XD. I promise on the next chapter after this one would be no flashbacks or other mech'a POV. It will be on Sunstreaker. And his 'savior' :) Oh and a little f-ing from Side's part. I'm sorry if you are against it yeah?

Now on to the story!

|•|

A scream of horror pierce the bond as I woke out of recharge in a jolt. I had unwittingly slept with Bluestreak.

/SIDESWIPE/

Sunny! He was in trouble!

Bluestreak was awake immediately. He grabbed the datapad and plunged it into his subspace before looking up.

"Blue. We have to go! Something is happening to Sunny! Desperation clawed my words and the young gunner understood. Facing me, he stood up. His doorwings pulled up from his previous dropping state. His digits curled up, his faceplate set in firm determination. Gone was the self-pitty, the angst.

Prowl had faith in him. Bluestreak knew he should have faith in his own self as well.

"I'll cover your back. But first I need to collect what belongs to me okay?"

I nodded wordlessly.

/Sunny I'm coming! I'm coming!/

/Hang in there bro!/

*break*

My peds skidded across the floor of the city. My shoulder slammed onto the opposing wall with the friction not being able to stop me. But there was only one thing that was circulating in my helm.

Sunstreaker.

I dashed down the halls and scampered like a desperate zapmice getting chased by cybercats.

**::Sunny! Talk to me bro!::**

**::-zzt-::**

Primus was not going to take his brother away after taking away everything else that he believed in!

He would not allo-

His spark stopped and his peds froze.

Their quarter!

"FUCK WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!"

The door was wretched open. Glass and metal shards everywhere. It looked like somebot from the interior had bashed his way out. Something squelched under my right ped and I realized in horror as it was energon.

Fresh energon to be exact.

Worry worry worry worry. A string of nasty expletives that would make a Ratchet proud rang out. If Sunny was injured then...

The medbay!

I ran in the direction of the medical as though Megatron had been revived and was chasing after me.

|•|

I opened the door.

After five earth weeks I was finally entering His office.

His currently empty office.

His currently abandoned office.

My doorwings suppressed a shiver as my ped stepped into the dark room.

"Lights on 40%"

The steady glow of light seemed to set a spark of hope in my spark. The desk was still scattered with Datapads. Dust lining the edges. Two empty cubes. Bookfiles stacked at the corner. Reports lining the walls. Pictures, framed drawings... decorated the orange walls. Praxus. Unintentionally I felt my digits flow over the picture of myself and Him. His optics were azure blue. Like a cloudless sky. His smile stretched across his faceplate. Elegant black and white doorwings spread out from behind him. We took that just after I had finish my warrior training back in Iacon. His arm was wrapped around my shoulder. I remembered the warm servo, the gentle tone of his voice.

The same mech would found me lost and wounded in the rubble of Praxus.

The same mech who held my servo as I fired my first shot.

The only mech who would wait and listen with unending patience to my rambles.

The first mech who I considered a friend.

Prowl.

I held back my tears and took out the datapad I had found in my room yesterday night.

_Though now we may be far apart. _

_I'll always be with you._

_Whether physically or in spirit. _

_I'll always be at your side._

_Constantly guiding and doing all I can to help you..._

_...I'm proud of you Blue..._

Prowl had faith in me. So should I have faith in myself.

The silence terrified me and the lack of ventilation in the cold room froze my spark for a moment before a light touch brushed against my doorwing. Right at the hinges where I loved it the most. I could almost here Prowl's gentle voice.

_Go and retrieve what rightfully belongs to you. Never end your life in that way. It's not worth it. Cherish your life always._

I subspaced the picture. The final item that I'll remember about my commander. My friend. Prowl.

I stepped lightly as though I didn't want to disturb the perfect silence. The silence that will be for forever. My peds stopped behind the desk. Slowly as if time had stall I dipped my helm and powered up my optics to serve as light under the desk. The darkness threatened to swallow me whole but I concentrated on His voice.

_Your greater than you believe. Stronger than you seem. And smarter than you think. _

I could do this.

I will not end my life that way ever again.

My digits ran over the smooth dustless metal as I took it out of the clear glass box. It rested in my servos for a nanoclick. My digits touched the glyphs at the side of the chrome. Index digit over the trigger. My spark rippled with emotion. It was the very first one.

The very first snipper riffle that Prowl gave me.

_"What if I screw up? What if I do something wrong? What if I miss?"_

_"Blue..."_

_"Whatifishootyouinstead? Whatifidoitallwrong?ProwlPrimusiamsoscare-"_

_"Blue. You will not I know you will not."_

_The young warrior threw his servos in the air in frustration. He released the riffle in his arms._

_"I..I can't do this Prowl."_

_The older Datsun knelt down slowly infront of the younger Autobot. Gently he tilted his helm so that he was looking into his own azure optics. Prowl picked the fallen blaster and held it up._

_"Bluestreak. Believe in yourself. Your greater than you believe. Stronger than you seem. And smarter than you think."_

_He held the smaller servo in his own as he traced the smaller Datsun's digits over five small glyphs engraved on the smooth metal of the weapon. _

_"Do you know what it stands for Bluestreak?"_

"Have faith. Believe in yourself." I echoed as the last of the memory locked back away into my processor. I cradled the weapon in my arms. Almost afraid that it will be confiscated again. After I had cleared my training and became a full sharpshooter Prowl had given me a second blaster to replace my old one. At first I was reluctant- a soldier's gun is like a second bondmate to him. However after much patient convincing and many dents in the walls, curtsy to Ratchet slamming his helm into it with full exasperation, I had myself a brand new one. It was then where the Decepticons begun to make their move and we left Cybertron on the ARK. Ratchet had no time to engrave the glyphs and I did not trust my clumsy servos to do it.

Well now it was too late huh.

After my attempt to end my life with my current snipper, UltraGlitch had confiscated it and had First Aid to place me in the TLC of the twins who were no better than me. No surprise there. But I was weapon-less. Happy-less and lost.

I never realized Prowl still kept my old one. My very first one. Warmth touched my spark as it rolled with pure emotion. After all these time.

Prowl knew it was my treasure. Something that I held close to my spark. Something upmost importance to me.

He knew.

So he kept it.

I held the trigger and I instinctively knew it was loaded.

I was going to blast some sparks again.

Some Decepticon sparks to be accurate.

I touched the glyphs again.

_Have faith. _

_Believe in yourself._

And believe I did.

I was not going to give up again.

"Guide my servos Prowl. Guide me like how you did at the beginning."

My digits slid over the snipper in my arms and I left the office for the last time. And it was as if Prowl could hear me as I felt something brush against my doorwings.

_"I'm proud of you Blue..."_

_|•|_

"I'm proud of you Blue..."

A figure slipped from the room. The last of his words slipped silently from his vocalizer. His helm turning as he watched the young former Praxian walk down the hallways . His optics glowed with emotion of his own. Remembering fondly.

The little youngling he found under the ruins of his demolished city.

The first youngling that was not fearful of him.

The first youngling that called him a friend.

"Be safe Bluestreak."

|•|

Okay okay shoot me. This chapter sucked. I'm sorry. And I'm not sure if I can take anymore of these Bluestreak and Prowl scenes anymore. it just brings too many memories of my life back to me...

Oh and I've published a new story/oneshort. It's called |Promise| And it's about Sunstreaker and his favourite Medic! I got tired of reading fics about Adult Ratchet taking care of Youngling Sunny and Sides. So I decided to switch the roles!

Please leave a review!

Peace out!

~Thedarkestcon


End file.
